


One Piece PETs: Cook's Birthday

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [204]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>SHs celebrate Sanji's birthday. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Cook's Birthday

**One Piece PETs: Cook's Birthday**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda owns this amazing series.)

 

 

*****March 2nd*****

 

Another Straw Hat's birthday was today. "Black Leg" Sanji's.

 

   However, he would not be celebrating his birthday with his crew this year. The reason being was because he was currently on Whole Cake Island...getting ready for his arranged marriage.

 

He heaved a lamentable sigh, stuck in a dungeon until the day of his "wedding".

 

"My only regret," he began, "is not saying goodbye to my beloved Vivi."

 

   His only saving graces were thinking about Vivi, his crew, and the envelope he received from Aika that he shouldn't open until his birthday. And since today was that day, he decided to open it.

 

Inside of the envelope was a drawing of the whole crew and a letter written to him from Aika. The note read:

 

_Uncle Sanji, Happy Birthday from me and all of us in the Straw Hat pirate crew. We miss you._

_Love, Aika._

_P.S.- Don't worry. I'm making sure that everyone's eating...especially Big Brother._

 

Sanji smiled at this small message from the little Wolf Girl. And then...a tear fell from his eye, dropping onto the drawing.

 

"I'm sorry, you guys..." he spoke, fighting back the tears. "As much as I want to...I don't think I can come back...!"

 

His tears came at full force. He soon began to weep softly.

 

"Dammit...!" Sanji choked. "This isn't fair! IT ISN'T F***ING FAIR!!"

 

His yell echoed throughout his cell. Thankfully, it wasn't loud enough for anyone outside to hear.

 

Still...it seemed Sanji was beginning to lose hope. Little did he know, that help was on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Really misleading summary. :(


End file.
